The Wine Tasting
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: Drakken and Shego go to a wine tasting. The demanded sequel to Kim's Romantic Evening. One Shot.


Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. I shall never make any money off this. It's just for fun.

* * *

Dr. Drakken sat back and relaxed in his hover car. It had been an interesting evening. Kim Possible and her buffoonish sidekick were now engaged. It occurred to Drakken that if they do get married he might have to start remembering that kid's name. 

He had once figured that helping him propose to Drakken's arch-nemesis would get both of the kids out of his hair for a while. He even bought tickets to a wine tasting as an engagement gift. He had figured that intoxicated heroes would be even less trouble. But that little minx, Kim Possible, had turned them down for a dinner her sidekick had cooked up.

Shego eventually set the car down at Chateau De Nicole. She nimbly jumped out, "Come on, Dr. D. This was your idea!"

"Thank you, Shego," Drakken said as he climbed out of the vehicle. He was glad she had come.

"Your welcome," It was about time he thanked her for all the times she had to kick him into gear. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to."

"What would that be, Shego?" Drakken asked as he glanced appreciatively at her.

Shego had changed into her formal dress, with the bare shoulder and midriff. "You knew that Possible couldn't accept these tickets. She's not twenty-one yet!"

Drakken had not thought of that. He decided not to admit it. "What's your point, Shego?"

"You're hoping to get me drunk." She glared at him as they walked.

"Shego, please!" Dr. Drakken was taken aback. "Just who do you think I am?"

"The same Dr. D that tried sit next to me at midnight last new years, and took advantage when I had a 'moodulator' stuck on my neck, and once stuck a mind control chip on m..."

"All right, all right!" Drakken scowled. "You should recall, Shego, that I was simply avoiding DNAmy on new years, and it was_ I _who was fending off _your_ advances during the moodulator fiasco."

"You could have tried harder!"

"I managed to disrupt the device, didn't I?" Drakken paused as they approached the chateau itself. He didn't want this conversation to occur at the entrance. "And that wasn't easy with you in a rage the entire time!"

"And the Mind Control?" Shego was tapping her foot.

"I never asked you to do anything …" He paused, "Inappropriate."

"No, you just had to humiliate me until Possible showed up," Shego huffed. Then she got a suspicious look on her face. "Hey! Where were you while I was baking and she was changing into _my_ clothes?"

"What?" Drakken started sweating. "In the lab, of course."

Shego eyed him warily as she started walking again, "Yeah."

"Besides, you got your payback later that day," said Drakken as he followed. "Let's just try to relax and enjoy this evening."

They gave the doorman their invitations and entered the chateau.

Inside were a number of well-dressed guests. All had come to sample the winery's latest batch of wines, each one recently bottled and ready to make its debut.

A sound system was playing classical background music.

The master of ceremonies was just introducing the first batch of wine. "...start with a white wine. We are very encouraged by this batch, despite a frost...," he droned on.

Drakken decided to let the wine do the real talking. He took two glasses and handed one to Shego.

"No, thanks," Shego walked into a corner and sat next to some old fellow.

By his clothing, he must have been some retired British officer. "Mrs. Green, I presume."

"No." Shego rolled her eyes and rested her head in her hands. This was already boring her. She wondered if this would end up being more boring than Drakken's grade school stories. She shuddered at that thought.

She watched Drakken sip wine and chat with some tramp in a red dress that matched her hair.

Shego reached into her purse and took out her nail kit. She always felt better about herself when her nails looked good. Her nails usually did need some attention. Glowing hot plasma is murder on polish. Since she was wearing long formal gloves, she couldn't use polish. So she just took out a file and started sharpening the clawed gloves.

After a batch of zinfandel was served, Shego decided she was hungry. She put away her file, stood up and tried to find whatever food they were serving.

A older woman with platinum hair gasped when she saw Shego walking by, "My aren't you _pretty_!" She handled Shego's hair a moment. "How on Earth do you get this interesting color?" the woman asked as she looked at Shego's skin.

"Mutagenic radiation," Shego glared at here.

"Is that expensive?" she asked.

Shego just rolled her eyes and walked away.

She eventually found a table loaded with all sorts of cheeses and vegetables and fruits. Drakken was standing right next to it. That same redhead was holding a cube of yellow cheese in front of Drakken's ugly blue puss.

Drakken accepted the offered cheese with his teeth.

Shego decided to teach her favorite boss a lesson. She walked up next to Drakken and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Hi, Honey."

"Hello, Shego," Drakken said absently.

The redhead gave Drakken a look that was so evil, Shego wondered if she were a fellow villain in disguise. "Good night!" the woman said curtly before walking away.

"What was that about?" Drakken asked Shego.

Shego almost explained why she had put on the display. That it was rude of him to bring her and flirt about the room. Then she realized that Drakken was asking why the woman had left. He was completely unaware of what Shego had just done.

Drakken shrugged, "Enjoying yourself, Shego?"

She scowled, "No."

"Well, have some cheese," Drakken suggested. "The Swiss is quite nice."

Shego suddenly recalled tasting Wisconsin Swiss cheese. Trying to breathe while buried in the stuff, flailing her legs futilely. "I'll think I'll try some wine after all." Shego picked up a glass of the merlot that had just been set out. She downed it in one gulp.

"Whoa, Missy," said a man nearby in a green business suit. "We're here to _taste_ the wine, not inhale it."

Shego growled, "Blow it out your..."

"Shego!" Drakken stepped between them, with his back to Shego. "My - uh - girlfriend is feeling a little upset tonight." Drakken tried to think on his feet. "Her - uh - little sister - uh - just got engaged."

"_Little sister_?" Shego whispered to Drakken angrily.

"He seems to have believed it," Drakken whispered. "That's all that matters." Drakken turned to face her. "Really, Shego, you should try to lighten up." He grinned, "Relax."

"'Relax', he says," she griped to no one in particular. "Why should I listen to you?" Shego sneered as she picked up another glass of wine, "You never listen to me."

"Who employs who?" Drakken said softly.

"Yet when you want," Shego ranted, "we are considered some sort of 'evil family'." She said the last part in a mockery of Drakken's voice.

"I do think that." Drakken switched glasses.

"Then _listen_ for a change."

"To all your hurtful words?" Drakken pouted. It wasn't pretty.

"Now you are just being pathetic," Shego growled. She looked him in the eye, "Maybe if you got some gumption, you wouldn't need special occasions or microchips to get a message across."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Drakken scowled.

Shego lost what little color was in her face. She reached behind Drakken, "Look! Strawberries." She popped a small one in her mouth and washed it down with more wine.

"Shego?" Drakken watched her swallow.

"What?" Shego put on her best 'disinterested' face.

"I'm listening."

After staring at him a moment, sipping wine, Shego spoke, "Look, Dr. D, I know you're the one in charge." She looked at him, "I like it that way. Sometimes your ideas are just so stupid."

"Shego, that hurts."

"Then why don't you rule the world?" Shego asked plainly. "For that matter, what are we doing here?" Shego pointed out a window, "Princess Heroine is out there having a romantic evening. Why aren't we executing some bold new plan to dominate the world?"

"Do you know how much this cost?" Drakken sneered boldly.

Shego smiled.

A gentleman in a black suit walked up, "I must ask you to please lower your voices, or go elsewhere."

The oddly colored couple glared at him.

"We will do as we see fit, Sir," Drakken stepped up until he was nose to nose with the man.

Shego enjoyed it when Drakken acted like this, still the guy was bigger than Drakken and she was starting to feel the wine. "Don't sweat it, Dr. D." Shego told him. "He probably doesn't have long to live." She grabbed Drakken's arm and led him away.

Both Drakken and Shego grabbed a bottle of wine on the way out, when they thought no one would see, including each other.

They climbed back in the hovercar. Shego keyed the autopilot to take them back to the lair.

* * *

Once at the lair, Drakken opened his bottle of cabernet and poured two glasses. He was mildly surprised at how quickly Shego took hers, considering her comment earlier about his motives. Maybe she was enjoying herself. "Why do always hurt me so, Shego?" 

Shego finished her current glass of wine, "You need a drill instructor."

Drakken frowned and sat down, he almost missed the chair, "This isn't a military operation."

"Do you know how boot camp works?" Shego spun her chair around to face him, and then put her feet back up on the console. "They tear a person down and then build him back up."

"So all you hurtful words are to break me?" Drakken was not happy about that.

"When you get stupid or wimpy, I knock you down," She sipped her wine, actually tasting it. "It's that simple."

"So you think I'm wimpy and stupid."

"You _can_ be," She glared at him, "Like right now."

"What do you really expect?" He set his glass down in a huff.

"I expect you to get smarter and bolder," She looked at him less harshly, "I like you better that way."

"If you opinion of me is so low, why did you join me in the first place?"

"'Mad scientist taking over the world'," She quoted dreamily. "Does that guy sound wimpy and stupid?"

"No," said Drakken as thoughtfully as he could in his current state.

"So do you want to be that guy?"

"I thought I was him."

"Part of the time," Shego looked at him slyly as she sipped some more.

Drakken's frustration reached a new level, "Just what are you saying?" He stood up, "You love being all mysterious and circumspect." He shook a fist. "Heck, I still know very little about your past." Drakken looked dizzy a moment. "Really, Sheego," Drakken slurred. "You are always shielding your real feelings behind some sort of sarcastic front." Drakken actually staggered up and poked her several times as he spoke a little louder, "I would like to see underneath just for once!"

"You want-to see what's under-here?" Shego tried to say. She was almost successful. "Ffine," she began to remove her left glove.

Drakken's eyes widened. "That's not what I meant," he said clearly. He made no move to stop her.

Shego now had both of the long gloves draped over her bare shoulder. "Okey," she said as she pushed the shoulder strap down her arm. Then she freed her arm and pushed the top itself down to her waist "Howw's thhat?"

Drakken knew then he was in for a world of something. He hoped it wasn't hurt. He thought that he had better simply go to his room and sleep all this off. Two things stopped him. Shego was an impressive sight.

"Shego, I'm confused," Drakken admitted.

Shego grabbed his collar and pulled herself up close. "You are cute when you're confused." She leaned on the console, "But I don't want you to be confused right now. I want you to be _evil_."

"You mean 'take over the world' evil?"

"What else would you like to take over?" She asked in a sultry voice. "Right now."

Shego loosened her grip on him and leaned back.

Drakken leaned in, following her. He kissed her.

She smiled up at him evilly and lay back on the console.

* * *

Shego woke up with to the sound of someone pounding upon the inside of her skull. Then Shego realized that there was actually no sound, only pounding. Shego reflexively checked her nude body. Little aches, but no injuries. 

She noticed that her outfit was on the floor by the bed. That was unusual. She must have been pretty drunk to have not remembered to hang it up in her closet. She decided to shower first.

When she sat up, she realized that the bathroom was not where she expected. So she knew she was not in her room. This was odd because her own locked room was the only place she slept nude. But she had learned over the years to wake up in strange places quickly and easily. The pounding was not making this morning easy.

So she next tried to determine where she was. She wondered why she had thought she was in her own room. Well, it may have been because she was nude. Then she recognized enough to know that she must be in the lair. Probably the same one that Princess Kimmie had managed to get engaged in.

Then Shego remembered some of the evening's later events. A great deal of it was still fuzzy. She did remember a rather pleasant dream…

Oh No.

This was Drakken's room. So she had bunked in the wrong room. So she had way too much wine. Forgivable.

Then something else in the bed moved.

Oh, please, No.

Shego then saw that Drakken was lying in the bed.

No, please.

He was on his side, his arms and knees tucked in close to him. He did not appear to be wearing his usual striped pajamas.

No.

Shego carefully lifted the sheet. She looked away and reflexively made a sour face at the heinous sight. He was nude.

Shego covered her own face with one hand. This was not happening.

That seemed the best way to handle it. Nothing happened. Then why did she feel good? Her head was pounding, but she was beginning to grow accustomed to that. Somewhere deep she felt...

No. That's insane.

She got out of the bed quietly and a little too quickly. The pounding got worse. She put on her outfit and quietly left the room.

Back in her room, she showered, twice. Then she got dressed again.

It was only six o'clock. Drakken would sleep a while longer.

She dreaded going to breakfast. She did not want to face him, not yet.

She had that vacation time coming. Yes. Just leave. Then, in two weeks, it will have never have happened.

Shego packed quickly and hung a sign on the door to her room, 'On Vacation'.

Then she left the lair. She took her jet plane and left.

* * *

Drakken paced in his lab, a phone held to the side of his face. "I don't know, Ed!" 

Drakken yelled into the phone, "I know she's been gone a month! I only gave her two weeks vacation." He rolled his eyes, "Yes, seriously."

Drakken scowled as he listened. "You do that, then."

Drakken leaned on his worktable, "If you do find her... " Drakken wasn't sure what he wanted to say. "Just let me know."

He hung up the phone. What if she didn't come back? He'd have to get someone else.

How? No one could possibly replace Shego.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Written by demand! 

I never actually intended to write this story. I wanted only to refer to these events in my stories.

While I am something of a D/S Shipper, I can't see them having more than a tragic, flash-in-the-pan romance. So that's what I wrote.

This poor, unfortunate couple's relationship has 'jumped the shark'.

If you hate it, flame me.

If you like it, you may want to check out the story that this chapter prequels: "Go Flamingo", or the prequel to this, "Kim's Romantic Evening".


End file.
